My Perfect Match
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Una simple historia de amor. Solamente una mujer y un hombre, cada uno buscando su pareja perfecta. OS


_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **musegirl**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **My Perfect Match**

 **By:** musegirl

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

 **My Perfect Match**

 _ **Septiembre**_

Los molestosos, repetitivos y pegajosos retumbes de _Thrift_ _Shop_ llenaban el aire mientras Bella se sentaba en el bar a mirar gente. Genial, pensó para sí misma cuando suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su cosmo, esta canción se quedará en mi cabeza por días.

La fiesta de "Soltero en la Ciudad" era todo un éxito. Con una proporción de cuatro mujeres por un hombre y todas las mujeres allí actuando como gato en celo, tenía pocas probabilidades de conseguir una cita.

Bella estaba cansada de las citas desastrosas con "parejas perfectas" de sitios de internet, encuentros incómodos de ocho minutos durante un almuerzo rápido y asistir a fiestas de solteros ruidosas y desagradables con la finalidad de intentar conocer al hombre con quien estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida. Visualizó a su amiga Angela, quien había venido con ella, bailando peligrosamente cerca del _sexy bombero tumba bragas_ que habían conocido más temprano. Bella había comprado uno de los calendarios que estaba vendiendo (¿quién no querría mirar a un sexy bombero todo el año?), pero Angela fue la gran ganadora al obtener su atención.

Volviéndose hacia el bar, Bella bebió su trago de una sola vez y contempló el irse. No creía que conocería a su alma gemela escuchando terribles canciones pop bajo las luces titilantes.

—Debería irme a casa y masturbarme pensando en mi jefe —murmuró Bella. No sería la primera o, mejor dicho, la última vez que hubiera fantaseado con él.

Cuando Edward entró se sorprendió al ver a Bella en la fiesta. Había sido animado por su hermano y su cuñada de ir e intentar conocer a alguien nuevo. Ya había pasado cerca de un año desde su última novia seria. Si era honesto, sabía exactamente por qué y la razón estaba sentada justo enfrente de él. Había conocido a Bella cuando tomó la dirección de la Secundaria West Seattle el año pasado.

Ella era callada y un poco tímida, siempre impecable y profesionalmente vestida con su cabello en un moño en su nuca. Durante el año había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su amable y generosa personalidad. El verano fue una tortura para Edward y nunca había deseado tanto el comienzo del año escolar como esa vez.

Y ahora, ella estaba allí, luciendo descaradamente más sexy de lo que alguna vez él la había visto. Un hermoso vestido de manga larga, corto, de color azul eléctrico que se amoldaba a sus curvas de la manera más deliciosa, acompañado de unos provocativos tacones adornados con color plateado. Pero era su cabello lo que le sorprendió más. Sin nunca antes haberlo visto suelto, lo admiró caer en lujosas ondas por toda su espalda hasta su cintura, brillando fuertemente bajo las alocadas luces de colores.

No había entendido del todo lo que ella había murmurado bajo su aliento mientras se acercaba a la belleza cerca de la barra.

—¿Bella?

Se quedó paralizada. Por favor, Dios, que esa no fuera la voz de quien pensaba que era. Girando en su silla se enfrentó a Edward Cullen, el director de la secundaria donde trabajaba y el hombre más sexy en el cual había posado sus ojos. Cabello bronce alocado, ojos verdes mirto y una cincelada barbilla que Bella deseaba lamer. Para colmo de males, él también era uno de los hombres más amables que había conocido. Encantador, dulce, inteligente y chistoso.

—H-hola, Edward —tartamudeó Bella. Se preguntó si la música había estado lo suficientemente alta para cubrir sus palabras anteriores—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se sonrojó un poco, apoyándose en la barra a su lado.

—Me enteré de esto por mi hermano y pensé en darle una oportunidad. ¿Y tú? Seguramente tienes un novio. —Hubiera apostado dinero a que no estaba soltera.

Bella bufó ante sus palabras.

—Ja. No, no tengo. Ni siquiera algo parecido. —Hizo una mueca ante el tono cínico en su voz y la cautela en la expresión de Edward—. Lo siento. No quise sonar como una mujer despechada.

—No lo hiciste —mintió con una sonrisa. La esperanza creciendo dentro de su pecho.

Bella asintió con su cabeza.

—Lo hice pero, sinceramente, no intentaba sonar hastiada. Sólo quise decir que no tenía novio o algún pretendiente. Por esa razón estoy en esta fiesta. Aunque no entiendo porqué tendrías que venir a algunas de estas cosas. No puedes tener problemas consiguiendo una cita. —Se le hacía difícil pensar que Edward no pudiera conseguir una mujer dispuesta a casarse con él, por no hablar de tener una cita.

Él se encogió de hombros e ignoró su pregunta silenciosa.

—Supongo que estoy buscando una conexión… más real.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Angela, caminando hacia ella. La susodicha respondió la emocionada sonrisa que su amiga le brindó—. ¿Te importa si me voy? Ben sugirió ir a comer algo a una cafetería que conoce.

Bella arqueó sus cejas, un poco sorprendida pero asintió.

—Claro, tomaré un taxi. No te preocupes, ¡diviértete!

—Puedo llevarte a casa, Bella —se ofreció Edward generosamente.

Angela ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

—¿Quién eres, guapo?

—Soy Edward. Trabajo con Bella en la Secundaria West Seattle.

—Es mi jefe. Angela es mi mejor amiga —intervino así Angela no diría nada para avergonzarla.

—Oh, ¡entiendo! Un gusto conocerte. ¡Diviértanse! —Besó la mejilla de Bella y se encaminó para encontrarse con su hermoso bombero.

Cuando Edward se compró una bebida para él y para Bella, se inclinó más hacia ella, Bella asumió que no tenía nada que ver con ella y que era simplemente para mostrarles a las demás mujeres que estaban alrededor como tiburones que él no estaba interesado en ellas.

—Así que, Bella, ¿por qué no tienes novio?

Bebió la mitad de su martini.

—Buena pregunta. Supongo que por problemas de confianza. No he estado en más de dos citas en dos años debido a que mi último novio, de cuatro años, me engañó durante la mitad de nuestra relación. Nunca vi las señales o quizás sólo las ignoré. —Suspiró pesadamente, removiendo el alcohol en su vaso—. Quiero conseguir una pareja. Casarme y tener hijos pero tengo treinta y dos años, cumpliré treinta y tres en dos semanas y me doy cuenta de que probablemente no estén en mi destino. No todos obtenemos eso en la vida. —Pestañeó para apartar las lágrimas, grácilmente su espeso cabello marrón había caído hacia adelante para cubrir su rostro.

Edward estaba horrorizado de que hubiera un hombre en el mundo, lo suficientemente estúpido para tratar a una mujer tan maravillosa de una manera tan cruel y desperdiciar su amor y compañía. ¿Cómo pudo mirar a otra mujer cuando tenía a una tan hermosa y dulce en su vida? Edward se prometió a sí mismo que si ella le daba una oportunidad en algún momento, nunca la haría dudar de él o de su valor ni por un segundo.

—Ya que tengo treinta y cinco años supongo que eso me manda directamente a la zona solterona, ¿eh? —bromeó.

Bella se terminó de beber el resto de su trago y colocó el vaso en el mesón.

—Dios, soy una total Debbie Downer, ¿no es así? Lo siento, no era mi intención arruinar tu noche.

Edward vacilante alzó su mano y colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja. Fue increíblemente suave y él tuvo que refrenar su mano de deslizarse hacia abajo.

—No lo hiciste, lo prometo. —Le sonrió gentilmente a Bella—. Deberíamos bailar. Sería un desperdicio no hacerlo.

Contentamente mareada, Bella se dio cuenta de lo pecador que se veía en unos pantalones de vestir grises y una camisa manga larga rojo oscuro. Trató de mantener su enamoramiento bajo control, lo dejó que la guiará hacia la pista de baile. Cuando comenzaron a moverse juntos con el ritmo de la música, Bella evadió su mirada, temerosa de lo que haría si se veía perdida en ella.

El calor la invadió cuando notó más y más de sus músculos definidos escondidos debajo de sus ropas mientras bailaba. Era grácil y fluido en sus movimientos y la mente de ella viajó a peligrosos territorios imaginando otras formas en las que él pudiera utilizar esa habilidad. Para ayudar a romper el hechizo en el cual estaba rápidamente cayendo, se volteó para que de esa manera su espalda estuviera contra el pecho de él.

Las manos de Edward se alzaron para posicionarse en su cintura y ella se estremeció. Sintiéndose animado, inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella.

—Sólo para que lo sepas —murmuró en su oído—, te ves absolutamente preciosa esta noche. Siempre estás hermosa, pero, pones a pasar pena a todas las mujeres aquí.

Bella jadeó y giró su rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y hambrientos e instantáneamente ella estaba mojada y deseosa.

—Edward —susurró.

Movió una mano para acunar su mejilla.

—Sé que probablemente no debería, pero, Bella… —Estaba caminando en una línea delgada. Técnicamente, no había regla que dijera que no podía salir con ella pero, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía ella acerca de involucrarse en una relación romántica con su jefe.

De manera lenta, muy lentamente él agachó su cabeza para rozar sus labios con los de ella, dándole el suficiente tiempo de protestar. No lo hizo. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella, Bella fue consumida por llamas. Lo encontró en cada caricia, succión y lamida de su lengua mientras se aprendían el sabor del otro. Él era delicioso y ella quería más.

Edward le dio la vuelta y sin romper el beso la apretó contra su cuerpo. Bella se sorprendió ante su obvia erección presionando contra su abdomen pero sus caderas tenían planes por sí mismas. Las restregó contra las de él y gimió lascivamente en su boca. Un temblor la recorrió cuando Edward agarró su trasero y frotó sus cuerpos firmemente.

Finalmente, Bella rompió el beso. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un momento, sus manos aún en su trasero y sus senos presionados fuertemente contra el pecho de él por su respiración dificultosa. Luego, Bella alzó las manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y empezar a caminar hacia la salida. Esperó con su corazón en la garganta y su vagina lloriqueando deseosa para que él la detuviera. Para que le dijera que no debían hacer esto o que su beso había sido un error, pero nunca lo hizo.

Edward no podía creer que Bella estaba aceptando y animando sus avances. Ella se había sentido como el cielo en sus brazos y deseaba más. Quería sentir su suave y sensual cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Saber a qué sabía su deseo en su lengua. Escuchar sus sonidos y ver su rostro cuando estuviera abrumada del placer.

Una vez afuera, tomó el control y caminó entre los otros autos hacia donde estaba estacionado el de él. Las luces titilaron y sonó dos veces cuando le quitó la alarma. Edward empujó a Bella contra la puerta y sus labios capturaron los de ella una vez más. El fuego entre ellos se hizo de nuevo presente y las manos de Bella sujetaron su camisa desesperadamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Bella había sido besada, ni se diga tocada, de esa manera. El saber que era Edward haciéndolo hacía todo más dulce.

Tal vez se podía poner incómodo y extraño a la luz del día pero, con una noche fría de otoño envolviéndolos se sentía tan, tan bien. Decidió vetar las consecuencias y en su lugar seguir su corazón.

Con un bajo gruñido, Edward se apartó y le abrió la puerta antes de rodear el auto hacia su asiento. Unos veinte rápidos minutos después, dirigido por las suaves indicaciones de Bella, estaban estacionando en la entrada de su casa.

Edward la miró con lujuria y un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que…?

Ella atacó su boca con la suya, moviendo su lengua con la de él para poder saborear la menta y el whisky una vez más.

—Entra, ¿por favor? —pidió Bella en voz baja cuando se sentó de nuevo. Él asintió mientras sostenía su mirada.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro de su acogedora casa, Edward no perdió tiempo en jalarla hacia sus brazos. Disfrutó de lo perfecto que encajaba en sus brazos, la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo en los lugares adecuados. Entre besos frenéticos, Bella los guió hacia su habitación. Encendió una lámpara y Edward dejó de respirar ante la vista de su cabello despeinado, mejillas sonrojadas y una silueta matadora bañada en una suave luz.

—Eres tan asombrosamente hermosa, Bella. Te he… Te he deseado por un buen tiempo.

El calor subió a sus mejillas y Bella lamió sus labios.

—Yo también. Edward, por favor, te necesito.

Las palabras apenas habían dejado su boca cuando los labios de él estaban de vuelta sobre los de ella. Edward enredó sus manos en su cabello sedoso por un momento y luego sus dedos encontraron el cierre del vestido y lo bajaron. La tela se deslizó por sus brazos haciendo un círculo en el suelo.

Gruñó ante la vista de Bella en aquellos tacones que gritaban _"fóllame",_ un culote de encaje color morado oscuro y sostén a juego que revestían sus senos de la manera más deliciosa. Las manos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo mientras su boca encontraba su grácil cuello el cual lo había tentado durante un año. Deslizó sus dientes por su piel antes de succionar el lugar donde su hombro y cuello se encontraban. La cabeza de Bella se echó hacia atrás y gimió ante las sensaciones que causaba en ella.

Frenéticamente desabotonó su camisa y jaló la tela haciendo que Edward apartara sus manos de ella lo suficiente para sacarla. Sus pantalones fueron los siguientes y todo lo que quedaba eran sus bóxers negros. El algodón se estiró debido a su erección permanente y Bella valientemente pasó su palma por ella.

Edward gruñó audiblemente y embistió sus caderas contra su mano. Él desabrochó su sujetador y la tela endeble se le unió al resto de las prendas. Bajó su cabeza para succionar un pezón, moviendo su lengua de atrás hacia adelante para endurecer el pezón. Bella gimió y apretó sus piernas contra el doloroso temblor entre ellas. Podía sentir lo mojada que sus bragas se habían puesto y jaloneó los bóxers de Edward.

Él siguió su acción y su ropa interior arruinada se unió a lo demás. Bella se alejó lo suficiente para alcanzar sus zapatos y quitárselos, pero él la detuvo. Edward se sonrojó un poco y tartamudeó.

—¿Podrías… es decir, te importaría dejártelos?

Ella arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa, pero sonrió.

—Puedo dejármelos.

Edward gentilmente recostó a Bella en su suave cama y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por su cintura y por la cara externa de su muslo. Sus piernas se abrieron para dejar que Edward se metiera entre ellas y sus manos viajaron para explorar la cálida humedad de su coño. Bella jadeó ante lo sensible que estaba y lo increíble que su toque se sintió. Su dedo pulgar hizo círculos en su nudo de nervios mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de ella, profundo. La respiración de Bella se incrementó rápidamente, mientras Edward de manera experta aumentaba la dulce tensión llenándola cada vez más, hasta que explotó y su placer recorrió su cuerpo. Canturreó su nombre y él dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja mientras su coño convulsionaba alrededor de sus dedos y una nueva ola de humedad se deslizaba por su mano.

Bella se veía gloriosa mientras bajaba de su orgasmo y a Edward le encantó el sonido de su nombre salir de sus labios. Su polla estaba lloriqueando, la deseaba tanto. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Eso fue increíble. Había olvidado lo magnífico que se podía sentir un orgasmo cuando no era producido por plástico.

—No estoy ni cerca de terminar contigo, cariño —respondió, y el estómago de ella se tensó ante el apodo cariñoso. Gateó sobre ella y ésta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se besaban lenta y profundamente—. ¿Tienes un condón?

Bella asintió y sacó una caja sellada de su gabinete.

—Oh, debería, eh, revisar… —Se sonrojó y Edward frunció su cejo confundido—. No he... en un buen tiempo, así que no se si, eh, los condones están vencidos.

—Oh. —Rió. Por más decepcionado que se sentiría si estuvieran vencidos, Edward no podía estar molesto por el hecho de que no había estado con nadie recientemente como para necesitarlos. Era un poco cavernícola de su parte pero disfrutaba que ella había sido selectiva respecto a compartirse a sí misma. Sinceramente Edward esperaba que no estuviera con nadie aparte de él por un gran tiempo, quizás para siempre.

Bella suspiró aliviada.

—Están buenos.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? No quiero que te sientas presionada, Bella.

Ella colocó sus dedos en sus labios.

—Sí. Te deseo, Edward, tanto que duele.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y capturó sus labios. Tembló de deseo por esa hermosa sirena debajo de él. Con un toque tímido, Bella cubrió su miembro en látex y lo posicionó en su entrada.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella mientras Edward lentamente se introducía en su dulce cuerpo. No pudo controlar gemir ante la sensación cálida y apretada de su centro resbaladizo cubriendo su polla. Una vez completamente dentro, se detuvo por un momento para normalizar su respiración y dejar que ella se adaptara a la sensación de tenerlo llenándola.

—Edward —gimió Bella y eso fue su ruina. Empezó a embestirla, al principio lento pero aumentando el ritmo mientras ella se movía en sincronización con él. A Edward le encantaban sus maullidos y suspiros y la manera en como su excitación aumentaba con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

—Tan bueno, Edward —jadeó, subiendo las piernas más alto en su cintura para permitir una penetración más profunda—. Oh, Dios. Más, por favor, más.

Edward podía sentir la tira de sus tacones rozando con su caliente piel y en su pecho vibró un gruñido bajo. Los dedos de Bella sujetaron sus hombros fuertemente y Edward bajó una mano entre sus cuerpos para masajear su clítoris.

—Sí, sí, sí —canturreó Bella cuando la ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente. Cuando chocó contra ella, tembló y gritó el nombre de Edward.

—Oh, Bella —dijo Edward cuando su propio placer se apoderó de él. Colapsó en la cama al lado de Bella, todavía sosteniéndola cerca de él. Apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración.

Edward apartó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver el rosado brillante en las mejillas de Isabella y la pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. No pudo resistirse y la besó rápidamente.

—Ya regreso, nena.

Bella abrió sus ojos color siena y asintió descaradamente, chequeando el innegablemente sexy hombre caminando hacia su baño. Aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse los tacones ahora que ya habían terminado. Luego de deshacerse del condón Edward regresó a la cama con ella y jugó con un mechón de su cabello.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró y ella soltó una risita.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte o… ? —preguntó Bella en voz baja, rezando porque dijera que sí. Quién sabría lo que sucedería mañana pero al menos por esta noche quería sentir su cálido y fuerte cuerpo envuelto con el de ella mientras dormía. Anhelaba pertenecerle por cualquier cantidad de tiempo que él estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—Sí, me encantaría despertar contigo en mis brazos, Bella. —Edward sonrió ante la maravillosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Silenciosamente prometía hacer lo que pudiera para hacerla sonreír de esa forma tan seguido como fuese posible.

…

Bella se despertó en algún punto de la medianoche por una deliciosa sensación erótica de su coño siendo provocado por algo cálido y húmedo. Sus manos instintivamente bajaron y lascivamente gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que Edward le estaba haciendo sexo oral. Dobló y abrió más sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso y enredó sus dedos en su salvaje cabello para acercarlo más.

Los gemidos de Edward vibraban a través de ella mientras él lamía su coño. Bella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando él insertó su lengua una y otra vez mientras presionaba fuerte con su dedo pulgar en su sensible nudo.

—Edward. Oh, Dios mío, Edward —jadeó y trató de controlar sus caderas de alzarse hacia él. A ella sólo le habían hecho esto un par de veces y nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Bella se quedó allí y dejó que las exquisitas olas de placer la recorrieran. Los labios de él succionaron su tembloroso clítoris mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en ella y se doblaban para tocar su punto sensible. Ella se estremeció y tembló cuando se corrió fuertemente, él lamió sus jugos.

Luego, Bella escuchó el sonido del envoltorio romperse y un minuto después sintió a Edward entrando en ella una vez más. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole la bienvenido a su cuerpo. Lenta y tortuosamente encendió el fuego del placer carnal entre ellos hasta que ambos se quemaron.

…

El domingo en la mañana, Bella despertó del sueño más profundo que había tenido en meses y se estiró. Hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa ante el dolor entre sus piernas y luego sonrió cuando los recuerdos del porqué la invadieron. Rodó sobre la cama para encontrar la otra mitad de la misma vacía. Con un jadeo se sentó y observó una nota en la almohada. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y la agarró con manos temblorosas.

 _Querida Bella,_

 _Lamento muchísimo dejarte sólo esta nota para el momento en que despiertes. Quería más que nada estar en tus brazos cuando te despertaras. La esposa de mi hermano tuvo su primer bebé anoche en la madrugada y fui convocado bien temprano en la mañana para ir a visitar a mi sobrina. No tuve el corazón para despertarte, del que parecía ser, un sueño tan pacífico._

 _Te veías completamente etérea con los primeros rayos del sol iluminando tu hermoso rostro._

 _Anoche fue mucho más de lo que te puedo decir con palabras y espero que sientas lo mismo. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para llamarte más tarde si estoy desocupado. No puedo esperar para ver tu encantadora sonrisa mañana en la escuela._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Edward._

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward no había huido. Delineó su nombre y se emocionó ante la manera en como él mismo le había dicho que era de ella.

…

El lunes por la mañana se hizo muy lento en llegar tanto para Bella como para Edward. Lamentablemente con toda la emoción del nuevo miembro de la familia, Edward solo había podido enviarle un rápido mensaje de texto a Bella diciéndole que estaba pensando en ella.

Bella entró a su salón de clases con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Estuvo sorprendida de encontrar una rosa roja solitaria en un pequeño florero en el centro de su escritorio. Sonrió alegremente sabiendo exactamente quién la había puesto allí. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y rápidamente ocultó su sonrisa. Bella tenía que dar tres clases antes de su periodo libre donde esperaba ver a Edward.

A pesar que de verdad disfrutaba de la sección de cuentos de hadas, que su clase de inglés de primer año se estaba embarcando, tuvo que luchar contra la sonrisa de extrema felicidad en su rostro. Como lo había esperado, las chicas estaban emocionadas por el cambio de tema mientras que los chicos estaban menos que interesados en hablar acerca de lo que pensaban eran historias llenas de romance y finales felices para siempre. Bella deseaba mostrarles cuán erróneas estaban la mayoría de esas suposiciones. Disney había alterado tantas historias para hacerlos más felices y mucho más mágicos de lo que originalmente estaban escritos.

Bella le sonrió a Shelly Cope, la asistente de Edward, cuando entró a las oficinas administrativas.

—Hola, Shelly. ¿Edward tiene un minuto?

—Claro, Bella. Entra.

Con el corazón acelerado, Bella tocó su puerta. Escuchó su respuesta murmurada y lentamente la abrió.

—Hola, Edward —dijo en voz baja.

Edward se levantó de su silla con una gran sonrisa.

—Bella. —Sus ojos vagaron por su camisa color naranja la cual estaba combinada con una falda de tubo hasta la rodilla color caqui y unas delicadas zapatillas. Como siempre cuando Bella estaba en el trabajo, su largo cabello estaba arreglado en un moño en su nuca. La mano de Edward picaba para meterse entre ellos y soltarlo de su confinamiento. Ahora que sabía cómo se veía con sus mechones castaños sueltos, la quería ver así todos los días.

Ella entró a su oficina y gentilmente cerró la puerta.

—¡Felicitaciones, tío!

—Gracias —dijo con una expresión de orgullo—. ¡Es hermosa! ¿Te gustaría ver las fotos? —Ella asintió y él sacó su móvil para verlas—. Aquí está. Margaret Elizabeth Cullen, Maggie.

Bella observó en la pantalla a una diminuta bebé acurrucada y dormida.

—Oh, Edward, ¡es perfecta! —Con su dedo, Bella siguió pasando las otras fotos. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio una donde Edward sostenía a Maggie mientras sonreía a la cámara. Estaba bastante segura de que sus ovarios se cambiaron de puesto y murieron ante la visión.

Bella rápidamente le regresó el móvil a Edward y se giró para que él no viera las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Se estaba haciendo ilusiones. No se habían declarado. No habían ido a una cita real, estaba segura de que él la encontraría tímida y para nada interesante una vez que la conociera mejor y terminaría lo que tenían, rápidamente.

—Espera, Bella. —Edward agarró su brazo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, estoy bien —mintió.

Gentilmente la acercó a él abrazándola de manera que su espalda estaba contra su pecho y estaba envuelta en su agarre.

—Dime, por favor.

—Es sólo que… no soy quien tú crees. Nunca antes había llevado a alguien a casa como lo hice ese día. Sólo voy a esas estúpidas citas porque mi mejor amiga me obliga. Me gusta estar en casa y ver películas acurrucada con un libro. Soy aburrida.

Edward la giró y acunó su mejilla.

—Nena, ¿quién te dijo que eres aburrida? No puede ser más lejos de la realidad. Te conozco y entiendo que lo que sucedió entre nosotros el sábado en la noche estuvo fuera de nuestra forma de ser. Pero todo lo que ya sé sobre ti me fascina y quiero aprender más. Me gustaría realmente tener la oportunidad de salir contigo.

Ella sorbió por su nariz.

—Lo siento, supongo que aún tengo bastantes problemas gracias a mi ex. Él me dijo que esa era la razón por la cual me había engañado por tanto tiempo. Era aburrida… en la cama y fuera de ella.

Edward se inclinó y la besó, Bella se abrió para él como una flor.

—Nunca concordaré con eso, en lo absoluto —dijo contra sus labios—. Y lo juro, nunca te engañaré. Nunca traicionaría tu confianza, jamás.

A regañadientes, Bella se apartó del cálido refugio que él le daba.

—Tengo que regresar a mi salón. El quinto periodo está por comenzar. —Él asintió y le dio un beso a sus labios una vez más. Cuando Bella se giró para salir, miró sobre su hombro—. ¿Edward? ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa para cenar?

—Me encantaría. ¿Cuándo? —respondió contento.

—¿Esta noche es muy pronto?

—No lo suficiente.

—¿Necesitas la dirección de mi casa otra vez?

Edward negó con su cabeza.

—Nop, definitivamente recuerdo el camino a tu casa.

…

 _ **Diciembre**_

Bella manejó bajo la lluvia hacia la casa de Edward. Era el primer fin de semana de las vacaciones por las navidades y estaba siendo anfitrión de su fiesta anual de Navidad. Bella estaba emocionada de verlo de nuevo. Por lo general tenían una cita para ir a almorzar los sábados por la mañana, algunas veces con la familia de su hermano, pero hoy estaba ocupado preparando todo para la fiesta. También esperaba nerviosamente que esa noche se pudiera quedar con él por primera vez desde la noche en que se habían encontrado en la discoteca.

Edward y Bella habían acordado en tomar las cosas más lentamente y disfrutar conocerse mutuamente. Por el último par de meses, habían aprendido sus personalidades de memoria y los sentimientos habían crecido entre ellos. Bella sabía sin duda alguna que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero su experiencia previa la hacía reprimirse de decirle que lo amaba.

Aunque no habían tenido sexo otra vez, habían explorado el cuerpo del otro exhaustivamente. Se provocaban, tocaban y probaban todas las diferentes formas de volver loco al otro con placer y deseo. Bella se estremecía con el simple hecho de pensar en Edward y la manera tan magistral en la que él se había aprendido su cuerpo.

Bella estacionó en la calle y rápidamente trotó hacia su puerta, tocando suavemente. Edward abrió con una gran sonrisa y la jaló hacia él para besarla hasta perder el conocimiento.

—¡Hola! Te ves espectacular, nena. —Así era. Edward admiró el vestido rojo arándano con un gran cinturón negro y botas a la altura de la rodilla, su cabello cayendo en ondas alrededor de ella.

—Tú no te ves mal, guapo —se burló Bella, pero definitivamente apreciaba como el suéter verde hacía que sus ojos resaltaran y su cabello se viera un poco más rojo de lo normal.

Poco después, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la fiesta se puso en todo su apogeo. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había tratado de esconder su relación, eran discretos cuando estaban en la escuela. Sin embargo esa noche, estaban más libres con sus toques e intercambios de afecto.

—Swan se ve sexy esta noche —comentó Mike Newton a un par de otros profesores mientras agarraba unas cervezas de la cocina—. Ese cabello, no sabía que era tan largo. Hombre, apuesto a que sería divertido sostenerse a él mientras follo ese dulce culo suyo. —Los otros hombres asintieron y murmuraron en acuerdo.

—Sí y tiene esa cualidad de virginal e inocente. Siempre son las calladas quienes son unas fieras en la cama —agregó Eric Yorkie.

Edward, quien había estado en la esquina, vio rojo al escuchar tales cosas sobre _su_ Bella.

—Esa es una manera extremadamente irrespetuosa de hablar sobre una de nuestras colegas —espetó saliendo a la vista.

Todos a excepción de Mike se vieron inmediatamente nerviosos.

—Ah, vamos, Cullen. ¿Qué es una pequeña charla entre hombres? Sin sangre no hay culpa.

Edward se acercó más a Mike, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—El daño es que estás hablando sobre _mi novia_. Así que nunca más te quiero escuchar decir nada parecido. No pienses en ella. Punto. ¿Me entendiste? —gruñó Edward, desviando su mirada a Tyler para asegurarse de que también entendiera.

—Completamente, señor —tartamudeó Mike.

—Oh, no estoy diciendo esto como tu jefe. Estoy diciendo esto como un novio protector defendiendo a la mujer que ama. No. Jodas. Conmigo. —Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y estuvo satisfecho con las expresiones en los rostros de todos.

Bella y Alice, la profesora de arte, entraron a la cocina ignorantes de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Buenas, caballeros —dijo Bella contenta. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron por un momento cuando nadie respondió de inmediato—. D-De acuerdo. Um, Edward, Carlisle y Esme llegaron. Trajeron a Maggie, estaba por ir a robársela por unos minutos.

—Me parece bien, voy contigo, nena —respondió Edward acercándose a ella. Deslizó una mano hacia su nuca y agachó su rostro para besarla profundamente. Como siempre, Bella se alzó para responderle con igual intensidad, nunca dispuesta a apartarse de sus intenciones. Pestañeó lentamente cuando él se alejó. De repente, Bella recordó que tenían audiencia y se sonrojó desde la cabeza hacia más abajo del escote de su vestido.

Edward observó el delicioso sonrojo de su piel y se forzó a sí mismo para no recorrerlo con su lengua. Dios, hoy se sentía tan fuera de control alrededor de ella. Los últimos cuatro meses habían sido una tortura exquisita. Lógicamente, él sabía que necesitaban tomar las cosas lentamente, pero él quería desesperadamente hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Edward acurrucó a Bella en su costado y se giraron para salir. Antes de volver a entrar a la sala de estar, la jaló hacia un pasillo metiéndola en una habitación de huéspedes. Apretujó a Bella contra la puerta y empezó a besarla a lo largo de su cuello.

Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello más. Jadeó y llevó sus manos a su cabello.

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche, Bella? ¿Me dejarás hacerte el amor? —murmuró en su oído, el aliento cálido acariciando su piel.

—Sí, Edward. Te necesito tanto.

Edward la alzó y la abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Bella sentía como si su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad.

—Te amo —dijo en voz tan baja que ella creía que él en realidad no la escucharía.

—Oh, nena, también te amo. Más de lo que imaginé sería posible. —Gentilmente la puso sobre sus pies y acunó su rostro en sus manos—. Tienes mi corazón, Bella, y no lo quiero de vuelta, jamás.

—Edward, nunca imaginé que me iba a enamorar de nuevo luego de… pero luego tú cambiaste todo. Abriste mi corazón para tanto amor que duele de la manera más increíble. —Lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de los ojos de Bella.

—Sin lágrimas, ni siquiera las de felicidad. Sólo amor entre nosotros. —Agachó su rostro y ella se puso en puntillas, sus labios se encontraron en la mitad de camino. Por un largo momento, el resto del mundo desapareció, sólo eran Bella y Edward, y su beso.

Muy pronto para ambos, Edward se alejó con un suspiro y Bella dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y frustrado.

—Lo sé, nena —le dijo Edward con una risita—. Si pudiera, correría a todo el mundo ahora mismo. Desafortunadamente, tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Con sus dedos entrelazados y sonrisas secretas compartidas entre ellos, Edward y Bella regresaron a la fiesta. Bella caminó hacia Esme quitándole a Maggie de los brazos. Acurrucó a la dulce bebé cerca de ella, mientras su útero dolía ante la cercanía de un niño. Maggie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella y cayó en un sueño profundo.

—Serás una excelente mamá —comentó Esme con una sonrisa disimulada.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Oh, no. E-Edward y yo no… no hemos hablado… ni siquiera sé si sus pensamientos están en ese punto. E-Es decir, algún día, sí, me gustaría tener mis propios hijos, pero no sé cuándo o si Edward querrá eso conmigo. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses. Eso es un poco rápido para la mayoría de los hombres.

Esme dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Oh, cariño. Está listo y ya está imaginándote embarazada con la barriga y planeando el cuarto del bebé arriba… Míralo. —Señaló en su dirección.

Era cierto, Edward estaba hipnotizado mirando a Bella con Maggie y deseando que fuera su bebé el que estuviera cargando. Incluso aunque su relación era nueva desde el punto de vista de tiempo, seguía pensando sobre el anillo de su abuela en la gaveta de sus calcetines. El antiguo y frágil anillo se vería hermoso en la mano de Bella. Un perfecto equilibrio entre delicadeza y elegancia, justo como Bella.

Vio como se sonrojó ante algo que Esme dijo y luego agachó su cabeza cuando lo vio mirándola fijamente. La urgencia de estar cerca de ella pulsaba dentro de él y se encontró a sí mismo yendo hacia su posición.

Bella le sonrió y él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, dejando un beso en su frente. Estaba feliz por el momento de pretender que eran una pequeña y feliz familia cerca del árbol de Navidad.

…

Para el final de la fiesta, Bella estaba lista para sacar a los invitados por la puerta. Había soportado bastante provocación y preguntas curiosas de sus colegas sobre Edward y ella para hacerla sentir como si quisiera gritar y no de buena manera. No entendía qué era tan fascinante acerca de que ellos dos salieran. La mayoría tenían parejas y un par de ellos trabajaban juntos en la escuela… no era como si fuese algo nuevo y ella estaba un poco insultada ante lo sorprendidas que algunas de sus colegas mujeres se mostraban. Bella podría no tener la mejor de las autoestimas pero también sabía que no era comida para perro.

Finalmente el último de los invitados se fue y tan pronto como Edward cerró la puerta y se giró, Bella lo atacó. Había querido que ese momento pasara otra vez desde su primera noche juntos, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba esperar y sentirse segura de su relación. Pero ahora era el tiempo perfecto y se sentía completamente lista para hacer el amor con Edward una vez más.

Con besos apasionados siendo compartidos, Edward deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Bella y la alzó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. A partir de allí, Edward la llevó hacia su habitación.

Las ropas fueron quitadas y pronto se encontraron desnudos, enredados en la suave cama. Edward agachó su cabeza para succionar uno de los senos de Bella. Su lengua jugó con su pezón endurecido mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en la cálida humedad entre sus piernas. Bella gimió y suspiró mientras Edward llevaba su cuerpo a un frenesí de placer pecador. Una de las manos de Bella encontró su miembro extremadamente duro y deslizó su palma de arriba hacia abajo sobre la suave piel de su polla. Justo cuando llegaba a la cima, Bella apartó sus manos.

—Edward, por favor, hazme el amor. Estoy tan cerca y quiero sentirte enterrado dentro de mí cuando me corra —suplicó, desesperada por sentirlo llenarla una vez más. Todo su ser se estremeció ante su erótico discurso.

Edward asintió, su respiración era errática.

—Sigo tus órdenes, nena. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Tu placer me da el mío. —Rápidamente se puso un condón y gentilmente tanteó su entrada con la cabeza de su polla—. ¿Estás lista?

Bella rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Sí. Ámame, Edward, por favor.

Ambos gimieron audiblemente cuando entró por completo.

—Te amo, mi Bella —dijo Edward en su oído mientras se deslizaba una y otra vez en su apretado coño, lentamente volviéndolos locos a ambos de placer—. Te amaré hasta más allá de mi último aliento en la Tierra. Quiero que seas mía para siempre, nena. No te quiero dejar ir o despertar otra mañana donde tu hermoso rostro no sea lo primero que vea.

Con cada embestida, Edward restregaba su cadera en la pelvis de Bella, rozando el clítoris de manera que enviaba chispas a través de su cuerpo. Bella jadeó cuando alcanzó la orilla él se afincó más, moviéndose con más intensidad y Bella gritó su nombre cuando cayó por el abismo. Edward disfrutaba la manera en como su dulce cuerpo convulsionaba y se apretaba alrededor de él y gruñó cuando dio una última y poderosa embestida antes de temblar y gemir su nombre.

…

La luz del día se filtró entre las persianas de Edward y Bella se removió en su sueño. Ella gimió contenta cuando se acurrucó más contra el abrazo de Edward.

—Buen día. —Sorpresivamente, se sentía descansada a pesar de solo haber dormido un par de horas atrás luego de varias rondas de hacer el amor con Edward.

—El mejor que he tenido —dijo Edward dejando un beso en su coronilla. Bella se movió para poder ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y su erección matutina situada entre sus piernas. Ella se inclinó y su cabello cayó hacia adelante alrededor de su cabeza, envolviéndolos en su propio pequeño mundo.

—Puedo pensar una manera de hacerlo mucho mejor. —Sonrió Bella.

—Yo también. —Edward sostuvo un anillo entre su dedo pulgar e índice. Bella jadeó y sus manos fueron a su corazón—. Bella, sé que esto es rápido, pero todo lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Quiero sostenerte entre mis brazos cada noche mientras te duermes y besarte cada mañana cuando despiertes. Quiero pelear y decirte que estaba equivocado y reconciliarnos. Quiero tener hijos contigo que tengan tus conmovedores ojos y tu cabello oscuro. —Hizo una pausa por unos segundos—. Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan. Te amaré por siempre. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

—Sí. —Sollozó Bella. Ella le sonrió alegremente, sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. En el centro un diamante circular reposaba sobre un cuadrado de oro blanco envuelto con pequeñas piedras en los lados transversales de la banda. Se veía perfecto en su mano

—Justo donde pertenece —murmuró.

…

 _ **Junio**_

Bella rio encantada mientras Edward la perseguía a través de la lujosa villa junto a la playa que habían rentado para sus dos semanas de luna de miel en Fiji. La luz del sol brillaba a través de las ventanas panorámicas en cada habitación, haciendo ver todo brillante y feliz. A pesar de que habían sido casados unas horas atrás en la playa en una muy íntima ceremonia con sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, en realidad habían estado casados legalmente desde hacía un mes.

Sin que nadie supiera aparte de Carlisle y Esme, Edward y Bella habían ido al palacio de justicia para hacer todo lo oficial así no tendrían ningún problema al transferir la licencia de matrimonio que habían recibido aquí cuando regresaran a Estados Unidos. También habían decidido dejarlo a la suerte y dejaron de usar protección. Tanto Bella como Edward estaban entusiasmados con comenzar una familia propia de inmediato.

Edward engatusó a Bella dentro de la habitación con una acolchada cama, tamaño matrimonial, como la atracción principal. Los sonidos de las olas del mar rompiendo contra los acantilados que se veían desde las puertas de la terraza. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la jaló hacia él.

—¡Te atrapé! —Deslizó sus labios por su grácil cuello y descubrió sus hombros, Bella suspiró suavemente—. Te amo —dijo contra su piel.

Viró su cabeza hacia él.

—También te amo, esposo.

Edward la besó lánguidamente, feliz de lentamente avivar el fuego que permanecía ardiendo entre ellos. Cuando se separaron por aire, se inclinó para sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

—Tengo algo para ti, mi hermosa esposa.

Tendió la caja de terciopelo y Bella alzó la tapa.

—Oh, Edward. Es hermoso. —Sacó la delicada cadena de plata con un nudo de amor celta incrustado con pequeños diamantes colgando de él.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

—Con gusto. —Edward desabrochó el collar y lo colocó en su cuello, abrochándolo, gentilmente besando donde sus manos habían estado.

—También tengo un regalo para ti, pero aún no está listo —dijo Bella y ligeramente deslizó sus palmas sobre la tela de organdí de su vestido.

—No hay problema. No me importa esperar.

Bella se giró en sus brazos.

—¿Son nueves meses mucho tiempo?

Edward frunció su cejo.

—¿Nueves meses? ¿Qué tomaría…?

Ella colocó una de sus manos en su abdomen y una expresión de entendimiento surcó su rostro.

—¿Es en serio, nena?

—¡Sí! —Sonrió—. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó audiblemente.

—Te amo tanto, me has dado todo lo que alguna vez quise. Bella, de verdad eres mi pareja perfecta.


End file.
